1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a portable electronic device. Particularly, the invention relates to a portable electronic device having an image capturing module.
2. Related Art
Along with development of technology, computers and peripherals thereof are widely used, in which camera devices are widely used in portable electronic devices to meet the demand for more convenient life. For example, a user uses a computer's webcam to capture an environmental image of this side, and transmits the environmental image of this side to a computer on the other side through a network communication program, and then the environmental image of this side is played through a screen of the computer on the other side. Moreover, a user of the other side can also transmit images to the user of this side through a same manner. In this way, a communication channel between friends is established, or user of different places may synchronously take part in a videoconference.
However, with quick development of technology, user's privacy becomes insecure. The conventional webcam is preset to be unshielded and can be always in a use state, so that after the user uses video or communication software, if the user forgets to turn off the webcam function, the user's privacy is revealed to others. Alternatively, if the portable electronic device is invaded by a hacker, the webcam is probably controlled and turned on, and the environmental images of the user's side is revealed or even recorded by the hacker, which is a violation of the user's privacy.